Reality Warping
The ability to manipulate reality. Also Called *Actuality Manipulation *Essokinesis *Existential State Manipulation *Ontokinesis *Objective Reality Distortion *Reality Adjustment/Alteration/Bending/Control/Distortion/Manipulation/Overwriting *Self-Wish Granting Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics and the universe to something inconceivable like logic. Applications *'Creation:' **Ability Creation **Alternate Universe Creation **Cosmic Creation **Empathic Creation **Imagination Manifestation **Life Creation **Reality Creation **Reality Defense *'Destruction:' **Energy Erasure **Reality Attacks **Space Depletion **Time Destruction **Total Event Collapse *'Enhancements:' **Infinite Supply **Omnifarious **Reality Condition **Reality Defiance **Reactive Adaptation **Supernatural Condition *'Manipulations:' **Biological Manipulation: ***Biomass Manipulation ***Death Inducement ***Health Manipulation ***Regenerative Healing Factor **Cosmological Force Manipulation: ***Dimensional Manipulation ***Fundamental Forces Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation ****Resurrection ***Physics Manipulation ****Physics Distortion ***Space-Time Manipulation ****Space-Time Distortion **Elemental Manipulation: ***Cosmic Manipulation ****Cosmic Awareness ***Energy Manipulation ***Matter Manipulation ***Molecular Manipulation **Omni-Psionics ***Extrasensory Perception ***Mental Manipulation ***Quantum Manipulation ***Telekinetic Force Manipulation ***Telepathic Force Manipulation ***Teleportation Manipulation **Superpower Manipulation: ***Power Apex Inducement ***Power Augmentation ***Power Bestowal ***Power Erasure ***Power Evolution ***Power Limitation Inducement ***Power Negation ***Power Reflection ***Power Replication ***Probability Manipulation ***Self-Power Bestowal **Unique Manipulations: ***Absolute Force Manipulation ***Absolute Law Manipulation ***Absolute Psionic Power ***Answer Manipulation ***Being Manipulation ***Beyondness Manipulation ***Bond Manipulation ***Boundary Manipulation ***Causality Manipulation ***Continuity Manipulation ***Detail Manipulation ***Determinant Manipulation ***Distinction Manipulation ***Event Manipulation ***Existence Manipulation ***Fact Manipulation ***Inner Nature Manipulation ***Interbeing Manipulation ***Link Manipulation ***Metaphysics Manipulation ***Meta Matter Manipulation ***Meta Power Manipulation ***Meta Probability Manipulation ***Meta Space-Time Manipulation ***Nothingness Manipulation ***Pataphysics Manipulation ***Realistic Appearance Manipulation ***Trans-Reality Manipulation ***Truth Manipulation ***Universal Manipulation ***World Manipulation Techniques *Reality Combat *Reality Searching Variations *'Cartoon Physics': Replace or apply absurd laws of the universe. *'Choicifery': Manipulate reality via choices. *'Comic Narration': Control reality via comic books. *'Dual Warping': Warp reality both rationally and irrationally. *'Fairytale Warping:' Alter reality by via the principles of storytelling. *'Faithifery': Alter reality according to one's belief. *'Gesturify': Affect the very fabric of reality simply by using different forms of gestures. *'Logic Manipulation': Control the very rules of logic and reason. *'Mentifery': Power to turn thoughts and imagination into reality; the original and purest form of reality warping. *'Miming': Interact and change reality via miming. *'Narration': Manipulate reality via writing. *'Natural Warping': Change reality via tapping natural energies. *'Oneiric Reality Manipulation': Warp reality via dreams/nightmares. *'Pathifery': Control reality based on instincts/emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts or words. *'Phenomenon Manipulation': Control, as well as create supernatural phenomenon/anomalies which defy the laws of physics. *'Possibility Reconstruction': Control reality with already existing possibilities. *'Primordial Reality Manipulation': Control the original pre-reality. *'Quantum String Manipulation': Distort reality by manipulating quantum strings. *'Reality Artistry': Control reality via art. *'Reality Field Projection': Project an effect field that grants the user control over all reality in it. *'Reality Level Manipulation': Control the various levels of reality. *'Reality Magic': Control reality through magic. *'Reality Playing': Transform games into reality. *'Reality Randomization': Control reality in a random way. *'Reality Weaponry': Manipulate reality with weapons. *'Science Manipulation': Control reality by controlling the scientific law. *'Subjective Reality': Turn fantasies into a reality by manipulating the boundary between them. *'True Illusion': Turn your illusions into reality. *'Uncertainty Manipulation': Warp reality via paranormal and unfathomable feats, allowing creations of anomalies and among other things. *'Virtual Warping': Control reality in computer-like fashion. **'Data Warping': Control reality by Data, Information and Knowledge. *'Vocifery': Change reality by always being right. **'Figurative Vocifery': Warp reality by speaking metaphorically. *'Wish Granting': Control reality by granting wishes. **'Absolute Wish' - Wishes without limits. *'Xenopsychic Reality Warping': Control reality based on the thoughts and imagination of others. Power Level Low-level Users * Users of this stage cannot break the laws of physics, but they can bend them, such as running on vertical walls. They are the weakest of reality warpers, being severely limited and are debatable to being called "Reality Warpers". Medium-Level Users * Users of this can mimic animated characters. Users of this level of power can perform a seemingly impossible feat (e.g. producing a mallet out of thin air). Some may be able to impose their laws onto others. Advanced-Level Users * Users of this power level are a very powerful force to be reckoned with. They can manipulate physics, allowing them to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe. Master-Level Users * These are the rarest among other reality warpers. Not only that they can break the laws of physics, they can control the very rules of logic and reason to perform feats that are not only impossible, but also inconceivable. They are so powerful, they may appear to be practically nigh omnipotent. Associations *Absolute Existence *Absolute Wish *Actuality Manipulation *Alpha Reality *Alternate Reality Insertion *Existence Assignment *Foreign Reality Manipulation *Ideal Manipulation *Meta Probability Manipulation *Nigh Omnipotence - Powerful reality warpers can do almost anything they want. *Objectivity Manipulation *Omega Reality *Possibility Manipulation *Psycho Warping *Real World Immunity *Reality Embodiment *Reality Evasion *Reality Exchange *Reality Guardianship *Reality Immunity *Reality Inducement *Reality Mutation *Reality Power Link *Rumor Manipulation *Subjective Reality *Unreality Manipulation *Wish Granting Limitations *Can be outdone by users of Alpha Reality and Omega Reality. *Users of Reality Anchoring and Reality Separation are immune. *Limited by how much raw power the user actually possesses. *Overpowered by Omnipotence, Omnilock, Omni-Negation and other Omnipotent Powers. *Users of Reality Restoration can simply undo everything. *Reality Warping and Paradox Manipulation tend to cancel each other out. *Basic knowledge of things, creativity, and desire for things to happen are needed for the user to warp reality effectively. *Cannot fool users of Reality Perception. *Power can be negated by users of Reality Alteration Negation. *May need to be within a reality to be able to bend it. *If user is placed in a realm with its reality is destroyed, they may be powerless. *Unless they have Reality Awareness or Reality Perception, user may be vulnerable to Illusion Manipulation. *May need to perform certain actions to use the power (rhyming, writing, etc.). *May be hard to control. Universal Differences * In Marvel Comics, reality manipulators affect the atomic structure of matter as well as energy (much like all kinds of Matter Manipulating powers) in order to affect reality, whereas actual Reality Warping is buried in mystery of how it is really used. Known Users See Also: Reality Warper. Comics Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Cartoons Known Objects Gallery Cartoons/Comics Anodite Reality Wraping.gif|Verdona (Ben 10) in her anodite form reality warping on a limited scale. Verdona Duct Taping Ben Tennyson Mouth.gif|Verdona (Ben 10) warping duct tape on Ben's mouth to shut him up. Reality Gauntlet.jpg|The Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom); whoever possesses it along with the Gem of Form, Fantasy, Life, and its power source can become a master of all reality. File:Mxyzptlk_New_52.jpg|Mr. Mxyzptik (DC Comics) Batmite2.png|Batmite (DC Comics) JJ_Thunder_and_Thunderbolt.JPG|Thunder and Thunderbolt (DC Comics) Klyzyzk Klntplkz (DC Comics).jpg|Klyzyzk Klntplkz (DC Comics) Lkz (DC Comics).jpg|Lkz (DC Comics) Quisp (DC Comics).jpg|Quisp (DC Comics) 637516-emperor joker 1 large.jpg|Joker (DC Comics) by obtaining Mister Mxyzptlk's powers. Dwayne McCall Mental Creation.png|Dwayne McCall (Static Shock/DCAU) No more mutants.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics); via Chaos Magic Marvel Comics Amenhotep IV.jpg|Amenhotep IV (Marvel Comics) can warp reality on an incredible scale. Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) Funhouse Time.jpg|Sir James Jaspers/Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics)… Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) Warping Reality.jpg|…Warping Reality. Proteus.PNG|Proteus (Marvel Comics) Infinity Gauntlet.jpg|The Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) File:Scarlet_Witch_Vol_2_2_Anka_Variant_Textless.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) onslaught-reborn.jpg|Onslaught (Marvel Comics) beyonderthinkingtf2.jpg|The Beyonder (Marvel Comics) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) Goblin Entity (Earth-1298).jpg|The Goblin Force (Marvel Comics) File:Matthew_Malloy.JPG|Matthew Malloy (Marvel Comics) Franklin Richards Reality Bending.jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) Abraxas' Reality (2).jpg|As the antithesis or child to the cosmic entity Eternity, Abraxas (Marvel Comics) could manipulate the fabric of reality to... Abraxas' Reality (1).jpg|...accomplish endless destructive bedlam. Discord Reality Infringement Powers.gif|Discord (My Little Pony series) can warp reality, physics, anyone's shape, etc. via Chaos Magic, Mentifery, Vocifery, Narration, Fun Lord, or Logic Manipulation. Anime/Manga Doctor_Kanzaki_Kosuke_Warp_World.jpg|Doctor (Black Cat) can warp his Warp World as he pleases. Orihime_Inoue_and_the_Shun_Shun_Rikka.jpg|By rejecting anything that has already happened or already existed, Orihime Inoue (Bleach) can warp reality. Yhwach (Bleach) The Almighty.jpg|After assimilating the Soul King, Yhwach (Bleach) could not only alter the matter of the Palace to reconstruct it but also change the nature of Spiritual Energy to hinder his opponents. Gremmy Summons Meteor.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) can cause everything he imagines to become reality. Janemba (Dragon Ball Z Fusion Reborn).gif|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) possesses power over reality, able to warp Hell into his personal playground, seal off the Check-In Station, and dissolve the barrier between the living world and the Other World, causing the dead to return to life. RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) can warp her own dream world as she pleases. File:69459-lain_iwakura_1600x1200_1_super.jpg|Lain Iwakura (Serial Experiments Lain) Babutsu Sozo.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki/Rikudou Senin (Naruto) can warp reality via ninjutsu. Haruhi Suzumiya-1523885287.png|Just by thinking, Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya) can reshape reality. File:TenchiChousin.jpg|The Chousin (Tenchi Muyo!) Mio Takamiya beauty-1.jpg|Mio Takamiya (Date A Live) can use the reality warping Angel Ain Soph. 610 - Witch.png|Experiment 610 "Witch" (Stitch!) Video Games File:Heavenly_DIO_&_The_World_Over_Heaven_(JoJo).png|DIO, Gone To Heaven/Heaven Ascension DIO's Stand, The World Over Heaven (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) allows him to overwrite reality. Sonic Series Chaos Emeralds Reality Warping.gif|Even though being mysterious in origin, the Chaos Emeralds (Sonic series), as long as they have been all collected, allows their wielder to alter a specific thing, or a location's existential state. Solaris Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Alf_Layla_wa-Layla_(Sonic_and_the_Secret_Rings).jpg|Alf Layla wa-Layla (Sonic and the Secret Rings) Darkspine Sonic.PNG|Darkspine Sonic (Sonic and the Secret Rings) Brush Master H.png|Brush Master (Valkyrie Crusade) can control reality and existence with her art. Live Television/Movies File:Aether_AAoU.png|Aether (Marvel Cinematic Universe - Thor: The Dark World), Infinity Stone of Reality. File:Freddy_Flame_Pillar.gif|At the peak of his powers, Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) can blur the line between dreams and reality, allowing him to affect the real world as well as the dream world. Cole's_Reality_Warping.gif|Cole Turner (Charmed), as an Avatar, can alter the world. Billie's_Projection.gif||Billie Jenkins (Charmed) can alter reality through her imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to let things happen. Wyatttoys.gif|Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) also has this power, but much more powerful. Gabriel_Returns.gif|As an Archangel, Gabriel (Supernatural) can achieve virtually anything by altering reality. Jesse Turner-0.jpg|Jesse Turner (Supernatural) Q (Star Trek) reality warping.gif|Q's (Star Trek: TNG) reality warping powers. File:thanosia.jpg|Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) alters the reality around Titan using the Reality Stone. Web Animation Tricky.png|Tricky the Clown (Madness Combat series) can distort reality in a very harmful way due to its great amount of power coming from the machine of improbability, being able to even break the laws of physics and making fall buildings out of the sky. Charlie the unicorn.gif|The pink and blue unicorn (Charlie the unicorn) seemingly flipping the world to get Charlie to the moon. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Nigh Powers Category:Galleries Category:Area Effect